


I am more land than water.

by Kaesteranya



Category: Hanazakari no Kimitachi e | Hana-Kimi (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-03
Updated: 2011-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 22:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waiting, watching, not hoping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am more land than water.

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt “Monks in a monastery”. The title is taken from the 31 Days theme for April 2, 2006.

They spend most of their time in the room together in separate corners: Kayashima with his books, Nakatsu with whatever it is that he’s chosen to occupy himself with for the evening that doesn’t happen to be homework (unless it’s exam week, in which Nakatsu is forced to study at least a little).

 

They don’t talk to each other all that much – or more like, Nakatsu is content with doing all the talking and Kayashima is content with doing all the listening, as he has long since learned that he’s not required to say a word, or even make a sound. Nakatsu takes it upon himself to be the sun, and there isn’t much one can do when the sun decides to direct its full attention upon you beyond standing there and taking it. So, they stay like this, and Kayashima attempts to memorize the exact cadence and measure the precise amount of warmth in Nakatsu’s voice as he talks about Sano/talks about Mizuki, all the while telling himself that he’s all right with this.

 

He’s all right with being third place.


End file.
